The Broken Road to You
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Naruto's gone away on a trip that lasts for four years.  When he comes back, who will be waiting to welcome him?


Hey my NaruHina fans out there! This is my first story since I started college, so I hope it's alright.

* * *

Naruto looked back at the road behind him. It was narrow and twisting, leading him anywhere but back to Kohona. He turned to look out before him, to where the road twisted out of view. Mountains and forest spread before him, and he knew beyond that lay desert and unknown. Behind him was that which he knew and loved, but before him was a new adventure. He would return one day and maybe he'd have someone by his side. 

As he set out on his path, Naruto looked back once more. The only footprints in the muddy road were his, just like this journey was his alone. No one could do it for him just as no one believed he could. He had hoped that one person would have seen him off, but that person was nowhere to be seen. A single tear rolled down his face as he turned to his journey and a voice called his name.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned to the girl-no, young woman-whom had called his name. Her dark hair clung to her face, almost black with wetness.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto plastered a smile on his face, but knew if she really looked at him, Hinata would see it didn't reach his eyes.

She looked as if she was about to say something, but approached him and voiced something different. "Why are you sad? You may trick others with your smile, but I can see it in your eyes. What's bothering you?"

Naruto's smile fell and he shook his head. "No one cares if I leave. Not one single person in this entire village cares. There was no one at the gate to see me off, no wishes of luck and safe travel. Nothing from anyone, not even Baa-chan." Naruto turned from Hinata and walked forward, intent on leaving her there.

Long slender fingers closed around his wrist, causing Naruto to turn in surprise. "That's why I'm here now," Hinata said. "I was in the shower when I heard you were leaving and rushed to get here. When I did you were already gone. I wanted to say goodbye and good luck, even if I was the only one."

A true smile reached the blond ninja's eyes. "Thank you, Hinata-chan; thank you for being my friend."

Hinata blushed, but didn't faint; she was glad she had broken that habit. "Good luck, Naruto-kun." She turned and walked from him, leaving him slightly surprised.

"Are you going to say goodbye or just good luck?"

Hinata turned her head, her eyes full of hope. "I shall not say goodbye until the end. But we shall meet again before then." She disappeared into the village, a smile on her face.

"I hope we do." Naruto continued on the road before him, a path of his own choosing.

* * *

Naruto looked at the trees around him and sighed. He was lost. This wasn't the first time he had been in this predicament; it wasn't even the first that day. But daylight was beginning to wane and he had no desire to spend the night again, though he resigned himself to it. He slumped to the ground at the base of a massive tree. When he closed his eyes a vision formed, one he had seen many times. The real form of the vision had taken place almost four years ago, but it had never faded from his mind. 

In his mind he saw a smiling Hinata standing behind him, telling him she would see him again. That vision had been what kept him going even in his darkest times. He had seen it when he was lost, when his heart was broken and hurting. She never said anything different and it gave him the strength to go on; the sight of her alone did that. She walked from him, to where he knew she'd stop and look over her shoulder. She stopped but did not turn her head; this puzzled Naruto, especially when she turned to face him completely. She said nothing but the look in her eyes told him everything she wasn't saying.

Naruto opened his eyes and stood, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked into the trees, glaring at them as if they were opposing shinobi. "I will get out before nightfall, and I am going home." Naruto pushed his way through the forbidding forest until the trees began to open up. They grew farther apart and late afternoon sunlight filtered through the canopy. He paused under the trees on the fringe of the forest; he had made it out of this forest, but not the darkness that surrounded him. How he would escape from that, Naruto didn't know.

Naruto looked up and saw the outline of a village on the horizon. He took a deep breath and raced towards it, ready to be on his way home.

* * *

Hinata looked into the darkening sky and searched for the first star of the night. She did this often, searching so she could wish. She always wished for the same thing. A light in the corner of her eye caught her attention; she turned to view Sirius, the first bright star in the night sky. She closed her eyes on the training ground before her and formed an image in her mind. 

"Dear Sirius, bright star that you are. Convey my wishes upon the one I love and bring him safely into my arms. I hope that where ever he may be, Naruto-kun is safe." Her voice was soft and quiet, but it dropped some as she finished her prayer. "Naruto-kun, hear my plea. Come home, nothing is right without your bright smile. I don't feel right without you here; I want to die without you." Tears began to crawl down the girl's cheeks. "P-Please come home." Hinata cried until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

He had passed the small village hours ago and decided to continue on; as night was falling, a strange feeling came over Naruto as he ran. The feeling that someone was calling him, pulling at him, was growing stronger as he neared Kohona. He ran well into the night pausing for a brief meal and a nap. When the sun peaked over the horizon the next morning, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Kohona, was in view. Naruto stopped before the gates to smile and think. 

'_I'm home,'_ he thought, _'home at last.'_ The sensation was near irresistible, so Naruto allowed it to lead him. He wandered past Sakura's house, the first person to break his heart. Hinata came to his mind; she had been there when he was ready to give up. He also saw every dream he ever had, those that failed and those that had come true. In those visions he saw one person behind him, whether he failed or succeeded; the person standing there was the Hyugg heiress. He felt a tug at his heart when he thought of her; that tug joined the feeling and pulled harder.

He followed it through the village, letting it lead him to the training grounds. He let it lead him to a single area. In the pale early morning light, it appeared there was nothing there. But as he walked farther into the area, he could see there was something lying on the ground. He approached it, wondering what would be on the sleeping on the ground this late in the year. The thing that had been a dark blob on the ground became a distinguishable shape. As Naruto approached the form, the feeling became stronger and the tugs on his heart increased in strength and frequency.

The figure was laying half on its side and half on its stomach. One arm was curled under the head, supporting it like a pillow, and the other was curled under it. Long dark hair, tinted blue-black by the sun, was spread over the back of a white tank top. The figure's long legs were clad in dark capris; creamy white skin extended beyond to dark sandals. Naruto approached the person, stopping when they suddenly shifted. They moved their head so their face was pointing away from Naruto. He crept forward when they settled, intent on seeing their face. He quietly picked up his feet and stepped over the person's legs. Some hair had fallen over their face and obscured Naruto's view of them. He knelt down beside them and gently pushed it out of his way. His fingers froze when he recognized the girl.

The young woman beneath his hand sighed and slowly opened her eyes. A smile graced her face and put light in her pale eyes. "I must be dreaming again. This is how it always starts, but when I try to reach out, I wake up." She closed her eyes, her smile fading.

"Hinata-chan, look at me." The girl's eyes opened, the smile not returning. "Smile for me, please. I don't want my first sight of you to be a frown."

"But you're not real; you never are."

"Try me."

Hinata uncurled her arm from beneath her and reached toward his face. When she was a breath away, she hesitated. "No, you're never there. Not when it counts." She turned her face from him, gazing towards the rising sun. "You've been gone for almost four years, and whenever I need you, you're never there. There's no reason you should be here now."

Naruto grasped Hinata's wrist and watched her eyes go wide. "Except I am. I've come home, Hinata; I'm really here." Tears pooled in the young woman's eyes before she launched herself into Naruto's arms. Sobs escaped her lips, ones that shook her to the core. "Shh, it's okay now. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"N-Naruto-kun, where did you go? I-I waited for you, b-but you never came, not when I n-needed you."

"I went too far. I didn't need to go as far as I did to find what I wanted. I followed a broken road in spirit and reality. I got lost several times but there was always one person I know I could count on to get me out; there was one person that was always there for me." Naruto squeezed Hinata lightly. "Along the road my feet took me, I was lost in forests, deserts, and mountains, but always came out because of that person. But the one my spirit took, it several tries to figure out what my heart was trying to say, where it was telling me I belonged. Now I know, however, and I have no intention of leaving. Do you know where I think I belong? Where I want to belong?"

Hinata shook her head. "I-I don't know, but w-where ever it is, I hope you are happy and safe."

"I'll be both, but only if the girl will allow me to. Hinata, will you keep me close and safe? Will you be the one to keep me where I belong?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto, disbelief in her pearl eyes. "N-Naruto-kun?"

His blue eyes settled on her. "I told you, when I was away there was always one person who was there for me; one person who believed in me to no end. That person was the only one to care when I left so long ago. She's the only one that can put me where I belong, in her arms." Naruto touched his forehead to hers gently. "Every time I closed my eyes it was you I saw. Never Sakura-chan or Sasuke-teme, not even Baa-chan. It was always you. If you'll let me, I'd love for you to be the one I see, whether my eyes are open or closed. I want it to be your arms that hold me tight and for me to be the one that holds you when you cry. Please, tell me what you wish."

Hinata closed her eyes shook her head, tears falling faster and heavier. She didn't see the sadness that overtook the bright blue eyes focused on her. She sobbed against him and felt his arms tighten around her again. Naruto murmured soothing words and stroked her back until she calmed enough to speak.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't know what to tell you. I-I waited for so long for y-you to say that, b-but now I-I don't k-know what to say." She took a deep, shuddering breath and raised her eyes to his. "Y-yes I do, I-I do know. I w-want you to stay here, with me. I waited so long for you to come back, but you didn't. Every night I'd sit here and wish on the stars, wish that you'd come back. Sometimes I'd say a prayer, hoping you'd hear me. I haven't felt right since you left; everyone tried to cheer me up, to get me to smile. It never worked, nothing worked. Last night I prayed you'd come home soon, that I didn't feel right; without you here, I didn't want to live anymore. I was going to do something about it today, I don't know what; when I woke up this morning, however, you were here. I didn't think you were real because I had dreams that you were here; but every time I reached for you, I woke up and you weren't there."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Hinata. "Every time I woke up and you disappeared, something within me broke; I knew it wouldn't be long until I was broken completely. But now you're here, I can begin to heal. I-I…" Hinata halted with a shudder. "I love you, N-Naruto-kun, always have. I will gladly be the one you see whether you have your eyes open or closed. I'll gladly be the one that holds you and I want to be able to hide in your arms when I cry. I want you to stay here with me."

Naruto tilted his head so he was almost nose to nose with her. "Gladly, Hinata-chan, I will gladly stay here." He gently kissed her and watched her eyes shut in pleasure. He smiled against her lips and pulled back. "I'd be nowhere without at least person to believe in me; I'm glad it was you. You said you love me, Hina-chan. I'll answer you with I love you too. More than I knew."

He took her hand in one of his. "I just wish that I could take back all those years and spend them with you. All those years you and I spent apart, I want them back so I can have all that time for you and me."

A smile decorated her lips. "Remember, I was there too; I understand how you feel. But just believe that all the time we spent apart is part of a grander plan. Our lives from now on shall be wonderful and filled with happiness and love."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you so much." Naruto kissed her again and felt her shiver beneath his hands. When he looked at her, worry clouded his eyes. "Are you cold, Hina-chan?"

She nodded hesitantly. "A little." Before she could say anything, a warm jacket was draped over her shoulders. She smiled up at her love. "I love you, Naruto–kun."

"I know, and, as I told you and will tell you forever, I love you too."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
